deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly)
Benjamin "Ben" Reilly, also known as the Scarlet Spider, is Peter Parker's clone and a hero from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nightwing vs Ben Reilly *'Batman Beyond VS Scarlet Spider' *Red Hood vs Scarlet Spider * Superboy vs. Scarlet Spider (by TheDragonDemon) Possible Opponents * Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) * Red Hood (DC Comics) 'Battle Record ' Spolier Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk' |-|Spolier= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 *Draw: 0 History Professor Miles Warren, a genetics scientist at Oscorp who fell in love with Gwen Stacy, blamed Spider-Man for Gwen's death and plotted revenge on Spider-Man by creating a clone of him. This led to the creation of a successive clone which Warren used against the real Spider-Man before he was seemingly killed during a explosion caused during the fight. But the clone survived, though facially scarred, and was founded by Doctor Octopus who modified his abilities and gave him new purpose. The clone, naming himself Ben Reilly from genetic memory, would resurface years later under the alias of Scarlet Spider to help Spider-Man. Death Battle Info: *Age: 5 (looks 25) *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 165 lbs. *Secret Identity: Ben Reilly *I.Q.: 250 Physical appearance When he was created, Ben Reilly had brown hair. Now, unlike to Peter Parker, Ben Reilly is blonde with a facial scar. His "Scarlet Spider" suit is made of a blue jacket and a red suit. The "Spiderman replacement suit" he used is more similar to Peter's. Web Shooters *Modified to shoot organic webbing. Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed and Reflexes *Superhuman Stamina and Durability *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense *Regenerative Healing Factor *Retractable Stinger: From both of his wrists, Scarlet Spider is able to produce a pronounced stinger about the length of a standard sword. It is very sharp and durable, able to cleanly and effortlessly slice through solid metal. Spider Carnage 'Web of Carnage ' The result of Scarlet Spider being possessed by Carnage. In the "Web of Carnage" story arc, Ben Reilly became Spider-Carnage after the symbiote left it's former host, John Jameson, to become more powerful. Even though the Carnage symbiote was sometimes taking over it's host's mind, there were times when Ben was able to act on his own and do the right thing. And there were obviously some moments when Spider-Carnage wanted to kill a lot of innocents. In Web of Carnage #4, the Carnage symbiote left Ben Reilly to find it's first host, Cletus Kasady, who was dying in cells. Feats * Exposed Spider-Man's identity to Doctor Octopus. * Took over the Spider-Man identity while Parker was out of New York. * Died protecting Spider-Man from Green Goblin. Flaws * Doesn't like getting involved in other peoples' business. Gallery Capture d’écran 2016-05-26 à 22.07.44.png|Ben as he appeared in the comics. Ben reilly.gif Scarlet Spider.jpg Spider-carnage.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Insects Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Spiders Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants